yasohighfandomcom-20200214-history
"Commander" Katyusha Mironov
Appearance Katyusha is a stunning 6'4" and 6'6" in boots. Her face is smooth and angled, low cheek bones, a small nose, and a narrow jawline. Her body is slim but nothing if a bit toned. She is "well endowed" for a woman such as herself, and wears her previous school wear: an army green button-up shirt with a red collared shirt underneath. She wears a black skirt going halfway down her thighs and black leather gloves. On her feet are combat boots, pushing her a couple inches taller. To complement the look is a peaked military cap, also green, that she got from her grandfather. Her hair is long and wavy in the back, spread out to almost cover the width of her upper back and strands of hair curl out of the sides. The front has been combed over all to the left to cover the entire left eye and rest above the nose. Lastly, a thick strand of hair from the back was taken and draped over her left shoulder and twisted around 3 or 4 times to make a small drill like shape, and bobs slightly with each step. Personality Katyusha is very dominant when it comes to who wears a pants in the relationship, if she has one. She's blunt and harsh, like the snow-storms in Siberia, her heart as cold as ice, but there's something different below her hard exterior. Katyusha will also talk in the 3rd person for some odd reason. Background Katyusha is a transfer student from Russia, taken care of by only her drunkard father. She never got to meet her mother, and was told she left the country with some other man. Katyusha is named oddly enough from a Rocket launcher, given to her by her Grandfather(the name). Her grandfather faught in World War II, and lived to see her birth, surprisingly. Because her father was always drunk, and relied on her aunt to take care of her, Katyusha has had an altered view of men, thinking that they always need discipline or else they'll go out of line. During her middle school years, boys used to fear her and girls loved her, but once high school kicked in, it kinda went the opposite. Girls despised her "well endowment" and boys would kill to be with her, but most didn't last past a couple days. Katyusha succeeded in getting the role of being head of the Disciplinary committee at her old school. During the end of her 2nd year in high school, Katyusha got an opportunity to travel abroad as she got a strange call from the person who claims to be her mother. She had moved to Japan and had a house for her to stay at. The woman claimed to want custody of her child from that drunken fool of a father. Katyusha was hesistant...but during her time thinking she studied Japanese, and eventually took her up on her offer. Though when she got to the designated house in Inaba, she found it empty, a note was found explaining that this house is paid by the woman, but Katyusha will be the only resident, believing that the sudden change from an alcoholic father to a woman she didn't even know wouldn't be healthy for her. Now she lives independently in the little country town. Seeing as she'd be living alone, and she was given a hunting rifle by a relative: Katyusha contacted the Public Safety Commission requesting to get a license for her rifle. She took the lengthy and difficult series of tests in order to obtain one and passed without fail. She gained the nickname "Commander" due to the cap she wears, as it was worn by a commander. Persona Ceto: Ceto takes the appearance of a young adult, solid black eyes with crimson irises, razor sharp teeth, 23ft tall with pale skin, long white hair, and black clothes similar to Katyusha's. She sits upon a small Battleship, 45ft long and 35ft tall, organic, black with orange flames seeping through the cracks. The bow of the ship is a giant maw, large jagged teeth and flames billowing from within. On the sides of the ship are long runways like from an aircraft carrier, but seem more like armrests of a throne for Ceto. Reference Image Stats Skills Plot Relationships References *Original Character Sheet